


Not adult enough

by Foundtonight



Series: Slowly adopting Keith [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foundtonight/pseuds/Foundtonight
Summary: The story of shiro semi-adopting keith, based on the flashbacks in the season with the flash backs.  Will Adam accept keith straight away?





	Not adult enough

**Author's Note:**

> I havent wached the latest season (i can't deal with it based on what people are saying) so sorry if any of this is inaccurate.

"Shiro, we can't keep a kid, we can barely look after ourselves!"  
"I know Adam but he has no where else to go"

Keith was used to this agument by now, it happened every time he was bought to a new home. But this time was different, this time he acctually trusted one of the people there. The two adults were still whisper-shouting at each other outside the door.

"Shiro, we can't keep him, he needs proper adults"  
"We are adults!"  
"Barely!"

Keith desperatly wanted to go back to sleep,but he couldn't, for the same reason he was awake in the first place. His boxers clung uncomforatably to his legs, itching from drying pee,the sheets were also drying and that meant that it was probably soaking into the materass. 

He knew he would probanly need to get someone soon to help clean up before it completely dried amd left a stain, but Shiro and Adam were still fighting and he didn't want to get in their way. Then again Shiro wouldn't hit him unless they were training and he was sure that Shiro wouldn't let Adam hit him either.

After much debate, Keith gathered his courage and got out of bed. When he opened the door it creaked. The arguing completely stopped,  
"Keith?"  
"Shiro?"  
Keith's voice was still sleepy, giving the illusion that he had just woken up,  
"Hey kiddo, what are you doing up?"

Shiro sounded concerned, probably since him and Adam were just fighting, and he knew what shouting did to Keith. Keith suddenly felt self-concious, and felt silly for even needing to be in this situation at all.

"Keith?"  
They were both staring at him now, watching him try to cover up the wet spot with his t-shirt,  
"I- uuuh-I um"  
Keith stuttered and blushed then tried to gain his composure,  
"Um, if you want me to go I will but i might have-have-umm, you know"  
"Sorry, we don't"  
"I wet the bed"

Keith's cheaks were red and hot, from blushing  
"Okay kiddo, you go get changed then come help me with the sheets"  
Keith did as he was told, but when Shiro went to go get stuff to clean, Adam spoke.  
"If you heard that, I'm sorry, you can still come here, but not live here- we can't fully look after you"  
"I understand"  
Keith pulled away to change, and to help Shiro clean up.... he hoped what adam had said was true.

**Author's Note:**

> Also im aware this is shit.
> 
> If you have any suggestions for stories in this series please tell me!!


End file.
